Fan:Ice Age (series)
Ice Age Fan Series is a franchise created by ScratteLover2 and Gloverboy21. Set in the ice age, it follows the adventures of fictional animals consisting Scratte the Saber-tooth squirrel, Guan the Guanlong, Buck the Weasel, Rudy the Baryonyx, Flood, others and several fan characters. IceSeason101 started a new story called Open Season/Ice Age crossover. The writers are Gloverboy21, ScratteLover, Mectrixctic, IceSeason101 and BiggestIceAgeFanEver, who has started a new story called, My Prayers are Answered. Plot Summaries ''ScratteLover2's series Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast It is a prequel to the ice age series, it begins with the birth of Rudy, Rudy meeting Flood, Rudy meeting Momma and it ends with Rudy meeting Buck. Sid Gets a Girl Rose comes to Snow Valley, searching for a place to live, after the flood destroyed The Great Valley. Sid is instantly attracted to her, but she dosen't love him, or dose she? ScratxScratte A love story between Scrat and Scratte. Rated G for Some Rude Humor. Ice Age: A New Beginning Manny and Ellie are raising Peaches (Jennette McCurdy), who now is able to talk. Meanwhile Scrat is trying to find a way to get to Scratte, who is now the girlfriend of Buck and has lost an eye to a guanlong. Ice Age: Happy Halloween As the title suggests it is about halloween and is starting to get colder. They plan to have a celebration, where they dress up as other things, They call it a "Halloween Party". As Scratte, Sylvia, Buck and Ellie are setting up, Scrat has to take care of the kids. Ice Age: Merry Christmas Ice Age: The Series After the events of the first film, the second film, the third film, and the fourth film, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, and the others are back for more crazy adventures. Ice Age 4: The Th4w The Sub-Zero Heroes are caught in an avalanche and they end up in a museum in the 21st Century. How are they going to get back to the ice age? The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover: The Sub Zero Heroes meet the Prehistoric Pals Several dinosaurs from the Great Valley have shown in in Snow Valley, they instantly become friends. But what will they do when they are attacked by an enemy they thought was dead? Ice Age 5: The Revenge of Red-Horn The fanfiction will pick up right after, ''The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover, Sylvia and Scratte's kids have been able to walk since Ice Age 4. But what will happen when Red-Horn, (who somehow survived the fall in The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossver) returns and threatens to kill Flood, Guan, Buck, Rudy and Scratte for what they did to him in their first and second encounter. Ice Age 6: Dilo's Revenge Sequel to Ice Age 5, Guan is still grieving about the death of Brandon, but she knows that with Dilo and Red-Horn finally dead, she can live in peace. But when a new villian is introduced, how they stop her if, because if any of them intefere she will kill Scrat, who has been captured. Guan soon discovers that she is involved with the herd of Red-Horn. Ice Age 7: The Revenge of the Sub-Zero Heroes The Sub-Zero Heroes are trapped in the Dino-World, and Scratte, Buck and Guan are presumed to be dead, but I might chose to have them reappear. Vote on the poll I have below on whether Scratte, Buck and Guan should be alive or deceased. Until I have a number of votes I won't be able to start the story. Scratte, Buck and Guan are going to be included in this story, due to everyone that has voted for them to still be alive. Ice Age 8: The Return of Rudy's Sister Sequel to Ice Age 7, Rudy's sister Ruby returns. Her returns leads to a new villian that is involved with Dila, even though the never met. Buck will not be returning for this or any sequels, since he died in Ice Age 7. Ice Age 9: The Revenge of the Mothman Happy Feet/Ice Age crossover Mothman/Ice Age crossover Ice Age 10: Shelly's Long Lost Sister ''Gloverboy21's series Ice Age: The Time Kids This story takes place after the events of Dawn of the dinosaurs. This story involves humans coming to the ice age world from the present time of 2010 but they will going to the secret world under the ice and interact with the dinosaurs and Buck. This is strictly a fanfiction story and none of the movie characters mentioned in it belongs to me but belong to twentieth century fox Film Corporation and Blue sky’s animation studios. My own characters are mine and mine alone. All rights reserved. Ice Age: The Time Kids 2 This story takes place after the events of ICE AGE: The Time Kids. This is strictly a fanfiction story and none of the movie characters mentioned in it belongs to me but belong to twentieth century fox Film Corporation and Blue sky’s animation studios. My own characters are mine and mine alone. All rights reserved. Gloverboy21 is planning on writting the sequel, once he is down with a titanic story. Momma, I Blew Up the Hatching My Prayers are Answered It is about a fourteen year-old girl becoming a character in the Ice Age movies. Manny dosen't trust her and they are being followed by an evil unseen force. Anthony9's series Ice Age: The Series After the events of the first film, the second film, the third film, and the fourth film, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, and the others are back for more crazy adventures. Mectrixctic's series Maastrichtian '''Maastrichtian' will be a fan fiction by Mectrixctic. It is a prequel to the Ice Age series and will deal with the mass extinction of the dinosaurs and how some managed to surive for the third film, and will have Cretaceous and Maelstrom as antagonists. It will also have a mammal creature called Squizzard who is the Ancestor of Scrat. ''Karlamon9's series Ice Age 4/Karlamon9 Ice Age 4/Karlamon9 is a story in which werewolves steel the necklace given to Manny by Runar. Meanwhile Scrat is try to apologize to the pregant Scratte. IceSeason101's series Open Season/Ice Age crossover The story involves the cast of open season going to the ice age. Then they discover another flood coming. Now the Sub-Zero Heroes are helping them get back to 2010. Open Season/Ice Age crossover 2 It's tough to be a Parent Rio/Ice Age crossover Toy Story/Ice Age crossover 'Note:Toy story 3 spoilers' While Bonnie is on vacation with her parents, the toys find a time machine in her backyard and Hamm's fatness squeezes the toys to the time machine and they go to the ice age. They befriend the Sub-Zero Heroes, but a new enemy named Dila wants to kill them. The Sub-Zero Heroes and Bonnie's toys go to 2010, but Dila comes with them too. Now they need to kill Dila for good or she will destroy Bonnie's house, Scrat's cave and kill the Sub-Zero Heroes. '''Spoilers end here' When Saber-Toothed Squirrels Talk This 3 chapter short fanfic tells about when Scrat and Scratte's species talk. I made this because everyone was wondering why Scrat's dad was talking all the time. Cast Sub-Zero Heroes *Karen Disher - Scratte *Karen Disher - Guan *Avril Lavigne - Shelly *Frank Welker - Rudy *Karen Disher - Flood *Chris Wedge - Barry *Jennete McCurdy - Peaches *Queen Latifah - Ellie *John Leguizamo - Sid *Ray Romano - Manny *Denis Leary - Diego *Seann William Scott - Crash *Josh Peck - Eddie *Frank Welker - Momma *Carlos Saldanha - Egbert and Yoko *Chris Wedge - Scrat *James Edmund Godwin - Brandon *Karen Disher - Jinks *Frank Welker - Flood's Grandfather *Karen Disher - Sydney *Chris Wedge - Sid Jr. *Simon Pegg - Buck Antagonists Dinosaur Antagonists *Miranda Cosgrove - Dila *Carlos Saldanha - Dilo *Frank Welker - Red-Horn Human Antagonists *Simon, Will and Owen *Prof. Likon humans *Tara Strong - Ken Bla **Karen Disher - Shelly Blake ke *Carlos Saldanha - Josiah Clover *Maxine Thomanson - Maxine Mammoth *Chris Wedge as Zake Minor Characters *Squizzard - Chris Wedge - Main Character of Maastrichtian, minor character of the whole series as he only appears in one story so far. He is an ancestor of Scrat. *Rudy's Father - the father of Rudy, he dies of old age in the second chapter of the prequel about Rudy's life. *Rudy's Mother - the mother of Rudy, she dies at the end of the first chapter of the prequel about the life Rudy. *Rudy's Grandfather - the grandfather of Rudy, he dies of old age half way through the first chapter. *Rudy's Grandmother - the grandmother of Rudy, she dies of old age half way through the first chapter. Character Gallery